Te amodio (continuacion)
by Carol Diva
Summary: No dejare mis primeras historias sin terminar...


**Holis! De nuevo a mi segundo fic siiii amo hacer esto y volver a lo antiguo, sin OCS, me gusta de vez en cuando hacer algo sin OC...**

* * *

Ese beso fue muy largo, Trixie quería empujarlo hacia el otro lado del refugio, pero algo le decía que no tenia que hacerlo, solo eso hacia que ella la pasara mejor, sin saberlo.

-Trix, ahora ve con tu amiga, pero piensa en que te amo- le dijo su Shane, Trixie abrió sus ojos cuando escucho esas palabras...te amo...-piénsalo amor, te amo, no olvides eso, nunca lograre olvidarte-

Trixie estaba paralizada, por dentro de ella se presentaba una lucha entre su orgullo y su corazón, luego de un minuto de luchas, su corazón gano, pero su orgullo se presento lastimado y todo.

-y-yo...-por un momento se le ocurrió perdonarlo, pero no lo haría, su orgullo gano- necesito mas que un perdón-

-¿y que es?- Eli estaba lastimado, sentía que perdería al amor de su vida...

-Eli..._Hechos no palabras..._\- sin mas que decir, se retiro en su mecha, Bluster, que se posaba en el hombro de Trixie, decidió bajarse de allí y hablar con Burpy y aclarar ese complicado amor.

**Con Carol...**

Afuera, su amiga estaba sobre su mecha con u celular, al ver a la pelirroja saliendo con Boomer, llorando de amor...

-vamos, no quiero sufrir mas- fue lo que dijo ella antes de irce sin esperarla, ella sin mas que entender fue tras ella...

Al poder alcanzarla con la meca, la miro...

-¿y?- pregunto a su amiga.

\- lo de siempre, el me ama pero...siento que a veces e lastima...mucho-

-bueno...y si cambias la canción por otra...-

-cual?-

-bueno...podemos cambiarla a otra mas triste, y olvidemos de ir a mi tienda- le agradeció a su amiga...

Cambiaron de ritmo hacia la pizzeria de Mario...

Luego le explicaron a Mario y le dieron sus razones, pusieron un vanco alto en frente de toda la pizzeria y Trixie comenzó a cantar mientras Carol la grababa...

_(selena gomez el corazón quiere lo que quiere)_

Me tienes bebiendo en algo  
No puedo comparar con nada  
Apuesto por conocido que espero  
Que después de esta fiebre voy a sobrevivir  
Sé que estoy actuando un poco loco  
Strung Out, un poco nebuloso  
Mano sobre el corazón, estoy orando  
Que voy a hacer salir con vida

La cama está haciendo frío y no estás aquí  
El futuro que tenemos es tan poco clara  
Pero yo no estoy vivo hasta que llame  
Y apuesto a las probabilidades en contra de todo  
Guardar tus consejos porque yo no oiré  
Puede que tengas razón, pero no me importa  
Hay un millón de razones por las que usted debería renunciar  
Pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere

El corazón quiere lo que quiere

Me tienes esparcidos en pedazos  
Brillando como estrellas y gritos  
Lightining mí para arriba como Venus  
Pero luego desapareces y me hace esperar  
Y cada segundo es como la tortura  
El infierno no va a soportar más, por lo que  
Encontrar una manera de dejar ir  
Bebé, bebé, no, no puedo escapar

La cama está haciendo frío y no estás aquí  
El futuro que tenemos es tan poco clara  
Pero yo no estoy vivo hasta que llame  
Y apuesto a las probabilidades en contra de todo  
Guardar tus consejos porque yo no oiré  
Puede que tengas razón, pero no me importa  
Hay un millón de razones por las que usted debería renunciar  
Pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere

El corazón quiere lo que quiere  
El corazón quiere lo que quiere  
El corazón quiere lo que quiere

Este es un cuento de hadas moderno  
No hay finales felices  
No hay viento en nosotros mismos  
Pero no puedo imaginar una vida sin  
Los momentos bretheless  
Breaking Me Down

La cama está haciendo frío y no estás aquí  
El futuro que tenemos es tan poco clara  
Pero yo no estoy vivo hasta que llame  
Y apuesto a las probabilidades en contra de todo  
Guardar tus consejos porque yo no oiré  
Puede que tengas razón, pero no me importa  
Hay un millón de razones por las que usted debería renunciar  
Pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere

El corazón quiere lo que quiere  
El corazón quiere lo que quiere  
El corazón quiere lo que quiere  
El corazón quiere lo que quiere, nena

Se quiere lo que quiere, nena  
Se quiere lo que quiere

* * *

** Los amo muuuucho jajaja**


End file.
